halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anchor Team
} |-| Mark-V = } |-| Gen-2 = } }} Anchor Team (Formerly known as Fireteam Gamma One) was a team of four Spartan-III Supersoldiers from Incognito Company. All of them were equipped with Mark-V MJOLNIR armor up until 2557. All of the teammates had a specific role; for example, Adam-I420 was specialized in field medicine, Jay-I425 specialized in Demolitions, Kal-I338 was a jack-of-all-trades, and Jayne-I428 specialized in Hand-to-hand combat. They were later recruited into the Spartan-IV program, where they received Generation Two MJOLNIR armor. Equipment The equipment the team used often varied, as when the team first received their MJOLNIR armor, they used weapons that the UNSC Army used often. However, after they became Spartan-IVs, they began to use weapons from the UNSC Navy. Jay seemed to prefer the MA5 series, with Adam often using the SMG, with Kal preferring both the DMR and the M45 series of Shotguns. Jayne, however, didn't seem to have a weapon of choice, using any weapon she could get. She, later on, could be seen holding an MA5D with a DMR scope attached to it as her weapon of choice. Background Sheildum When the team was first deployed (along with the rest of Incognito Company), their equipment was merely SPI armor, with their weapons comprised of only MA37s and DMRs. They had been deployed onto Sheildum, that had been captured by the Covenant. This battle would go on for days, and the team would manage to survive. The team managed to collect Forerunner Intel, and would return to the UNSC ''Incognito's Night'' worn out. The Insurrection The team often would fight the Insurrection multiple times, often having to resort to gruesome measures to succeed in battle against their own kind. Gamma One (Mainly Jay) managed to create a slip-space bomb and managed to send an entire rebel base into oblivion. Persia IX Gamma One, like the rest of those who fought on the world, was left in the dark on their objective, and why they were even on Persia IX in the first place. They later found out what it was-it was a Covenant strike force they would have to take out. Anchor Team, then known as Fireteam Gamma One, alongside Fireteam Alpha Two, and Fireteam Delta One, managed to hijack a Phantom and board a Covenant Frigate, which they hijacked and destroyed three other Frigates, before the team crashed the Frigate into a Covenant CCS-Class Battlecruiser, with the team escaping by stealing a Phantom. Each one of them sustained injuries that had them marked as persons of interest by ONI. Miridem After Persia IX, Gamma One was sent to Miridem to slow down the Covenant. Despite the mission's failure, ONI promoted them after they escaped, due to killing many Covenant forces. MJOLNIR Years later, Gamma One was pulled out of their most recent garrisons and were given Mark-V MJOLNIR by the Office of Naval Intelligence. To separate them from their comrades in Incognito Company, their team was re-named as Anchor Team. Reach Anchor Team fought on Reach separated, with Adam-I420 being missing for three days, and Jay fighting alone, while Kal, Karen and Jayne attempted to help evacuate. They later escaped by Pelican, with the team later burying their team member nearby on Reach. Beta Hydri VI Battle of Earth Anchor Team would become separated in New Mombasa, and when they got to the rendezvous, they would be reluctant to evacuate, but would do so. Participating in Operation: WINTER DESERT, the team would fight in a campaign against a Covenant holdout, killing it's Jiralhanae leader and defeating the holdout. Afterwards they were sent to New Tokyo to destroy a CCS-class battlecruiser hovering above the planet, with only two FENRIS warheads. After Jayne and Kal obliterated the bridge, Jay and Adam hit the engines. After they escaped, the battlecruiser crashed to the ground of the city and destroyed hundreds of buildings. ONI managed to change the facts of the attack so that it was a Covenant suicide crash on the city. The Insurrection Anchor Team would be sent on multiple missions against the Insurrection, and were somewhat successful. The missions mostly varied. Spartan-IV Program Anchor Team were all recruited into the Spartan-IV Program, and mostly avoided the other recruits/trainees. Behind their backs, the other trainees would call them "emo" and often would treat them like children. However, after they received their Gen-2 MJOLNIR, they managed to make their class feel somewhat unexperienced, as Anchor Team were only Spartans who had worn MJOLNIR before the program. The Second Battle of Requiem On Requiem, Anchor Team fought and managed to gain the respect of the Spartan-IVs in their class. They managed to discover information from a spy from the Swords Of Sanghelios, who had infiltrated the Storm Covenant. The Spartan's Prayer Deaths After Jay sacrificed himself and helped save Anchor Team, they decided that the one to lead the team would be Adam, despite his protests. After Jay's death, the rest of Anchor Team began dying in unnatural deaths. Kal was next, being killed in Operation: COBRA. After Kal, Adam was killed in 2578, due to being shot in the back by four plasma shots, being fired from a rogue killer under the name of Mr. Black. Jayne would be killed in 2598 during The Fall Of Persia IX, after resisting Banished forces. Team Composition Trivia *Kal-I338 is the only member of Anchor Team who hasn't become it's leader, with the exception of Shane-I430. Category:IE Spartans Category:IE Units Category:Incognito Company Category:Anchor Team Category:SPARTAN Teams